Dare
by Th Great Timmy
Summary: "I dare you to streak around base or to put ketchup on Levi's Cravat." - Mikasa


This is just an inbox answer for my Armin Arlert blog (Insecure-Blond-Nerd) on tumblr that I ended up turning into a drabble. It's almost 700 words so I decided to post it here.

I really just imagine, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Krista/Historia, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Mikasa, and Armin just sitting around drinking and daring each other. Things escalate rather quickly.

Credit goes to eatthebread (a Mikasa Ackerman tumblr blog) for sending me the meme.

Please forgive my horrible writing skills and if there's any major ooc-ness.

* * *

><p>"In other words my options are to either run around naked or have an untimely death." He doubted Levi had a sense of humor and Armin <em>really<em> would love to keep all of his limbs intact. Thinking it over for a few seconds longer he glances at his comrades and sighs,

"... I'll streak."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was _not_ going to wuss out. They didn't think he would go through with this but he was _not_ going to prove himself chicken. The dare was to walk around the _entire_ base naked and he had already estimated in his head about how long that would take him.

Armin closes his eyes and takes a few slow deep breaths before opening them again. After slowly removing his jacket he unbuttons his shirt with shaky fingers, proceeding to fold everything into one neat pile. And okay, maybe he _was_ stalling but everyone was staring at him and he lets himself just spend a few moments glaring at Mikasa.

By the time he finally gets his pants off he can _feel_ how red his face is and he almost wishes a titan would just suddenly materialize out of thin air and eat him. That actually seemed a little more merciful than this.

Thumbing the waistband of his boxers he makes sure to scowl darkly at everyone in the room before hesitantly yanking them down and stepping out of them. He doesn't even bother to fold them and ignoring the cat calls he clenches his fists and swiftly heads down the hall with his asshole friends in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armin thanks God that pretty much everyone was in their rooms sleeping because if he ran into someone unexpectedly he would literally grab the nearest sharp object and just stab himself to death.

His walk was more than halfway done and the others had long since stopped following him. He wanted to be relieved at the sudden solitude but he couldn't help but feel even more nervous. What the _hell_ were those jerks up to now? He could turn back and just say he completed the task but he was almost done and he wasn't going to quit now.

That was when he heard a door opening and his blood suddenly runs cold because that was _Levi_ staring at him with a confused tired expression. Sadly Armin didn't see anything he could impale himself on so he spends half a minute staring back with wide eyes as his blush returns at the worst possible moment it could.

"I _don't_ want to know." Armin winces when Levi abruptly turns and slams the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bastards!" The others were gone and the room was empty aside from a few empty beer bottles. And just where the _fuck_ were his clothes?! Armin had never more in his life wanted to kill as badly as he did right now. Coming up with vivid gruesome torture ideas seemed to come rather easy to him even more so when he discovered his room was locked. He was going to get back at them for this, he couldn't even find _one_ room that wasn't equally locked and by the time he finishes checking he literally passes out on the nearest piece of furniture he can find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why the _hell_ was there a naked blond curled up asleep on a dusty old chair? Even in his sleep the kid managed to look super pissed. He still didn't want to know what had been going on earlier but that didn't mean he was just going to leave Armin like this.

After walking off he returns with a blanket and wraps it around the smaller male, only semi-carefully picking him up.

"You need new friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was definitely not Armin's bed. Pushing the blanket off of himself he suddenly remembers how _very_ much naked he still is, relieved when he discovers he's the only one in the room. He blinks the remainder of his grogginess away and spends a long moment staring in confusion at the folded pile of clothes, _his_ clothes, with a note on top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Tell anyone I was nice to you and I'll slit your throat.<br>-Levi  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
